


The Medium

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Magic, Detective Dean Winchester, M/M, Medium Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Detective Dean Winchester hates it when his Chief sends a medium to consult on his cases. But this time, the murder is closely linked to Castiel’s world and they both need to work together to solve it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2020





	The Medium

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Destiel Harlequin Challenge](http://destielharlequinchallenge.tumblr.com) and based on the summary for the book The Seer. (I did not actually read the book.)  
> Thanks a lot to [contemplativepancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/contemplativepancakes) for beta-reading!

Detective Dean Winchester pulled his long dark coat tighter around himself and cursed, clutching his bodega coffee. It was still too goddamn hot to drink, so he just inhaled the steam, hoping it would do its job of waking him up. At least it warmed his hands. Why did murders always happen in the middle of the night? Could the killers not show a little decency and think of hardworking detectives with sleep issues?

He grunted and glared at Bass, who was working on securing the parameter. Thankfully, by now the overeager rookie knew better than to try and make small talk with him. He ducked under the police tape and entered the scene, catching his first glimpse at the corpse.

Fuck. He cursed under his breath. Kid couldn’t have been more than seventeen, mangled, naked body not boding too well for the case. This was gonna be an ugly one, he could feel it in his guts. Dean needed coffee for this. He opened the lid and chugged the still steaming hot liquid. It scalded the roof of his mouth and burned as it went down. Good. At least he felt something other than his stomach churning from what he imagined could’ve happened to the kid.

He noticed a broken bike not too far away and strewn documents all around them. But they were in a dirty back alley, so who knew if it was related to this case or left by someone else. But it was better to be safe in these instances. “Bass!” He yelled. “Secure the papers before they get blown away, or God forbid this night gets even better and it starts to rain.” Dean glared up at the sky as if daring it to prove him right.

“Good call.” Charlie, the medical examiner, looked up at him from the body. “For all we know the kid was a bike messenger and the documents will provide us with a clue.”

Dean smirked. She probably already had a theory. “And you know this, how?”

“Biker’s calves.” She pointed at the kid’s legs. “Bike over there. They probably stole his messenger bag and some of the contents got scattered in the fight.”

Dean cocked his head. Yes. He had come to the same conclusions, but it would be premature to assume any of it was true. “You’re wasted on the freezer, you know that.” He was always glad when Charlie was the M.E. on scene. She had a good eye for the crime scene and didn’t just focus on the body itself, like many of her colleagues.

“Eh,” Charlie shrugged it off. “I like using actual science to solve crimes. Instead of whatever mumbo-jumbo you’re doing.”

“Detective work?” Dean grinned and walked around the body in a circle, looking up at the surrounding buildings. No cameras in sight. He wasn’t surprised. He went over to check on the bike. It looked well-cared for, but Dean could see multiple points where it had been fixed. It was a light, fast bike. Perfect to navigate through these streets even in high traffic. Maybe it had a serial number and they could identify their vic a little faster that way.

While he was waiting for forensics, Dean went back to check in on Charlie. “Cause of death?”

“Your guess is as good as any.” Charlie shrugged. The kid’s body was unnaturally contorted but there were no scrapes or bruises to indicate a fall. The bruises might show up later though. They’d had to wait and see. “Might be a broken neck, but I can’t confirm until I’ve run some x-rays. For all intents and purposes, this body is in pristine condition.”

Dean sighed. Couldn’t he get an easy case, just once? Shooting victim with the gun still on sight and cameras that had recorded the whole damn thing. But nope. Dead, naked kid that looked like he fell from 10 feet up high, except there was no actual sign of it on his skin. “You think he was…” Dean trailed off.

Charlie grimaced. “Too soon to tell.” She looked the kid over again, lingering on his private parts. “For what it’s worth, I did mean pristine condition. Can’t tell you how he looks inside, but no blood, no semen, nothing.”

Well, thank fuck for small favors. Dean looked up at the sky again. He’d long since given up questioning why bad things happened to kids. Life was cruel and unfair. 

There was a throat being cleared behind him and Dean turned around, expecting forensics. Instead it was fucking Castiel Novak, looking at him with those big blue puppy dog eyes of his, like he was lost and needed help. Dean really didn’t have the patience for this. “The fuck are _you_ doing here?”

Castiel startled, flinching back before his face hardened and he straightened his posture. “Well, why the fuck did you ask me here? The… the kid… the kid…” He visibly struggled. “The body is naked.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Dean snarked back. “The fuck is it to you?” Speaking of mumbo-jumbo, here was the king. A self-proclaimed medium. Yes, he’d helped on a few cases and the Captain liked him. But sending him on Dean’s case was an absolute insult.

Castiel wrung his hands together. “I… I can read clothing. There is no clothing here.”

“Well good day to you then, Sir.” Dean pretended to tip an imaginary hat. “Civilians stay behind the yellow tape.” He ignored Castiel and looked past him. “Bass!” Dean yelled, about to rip him a new one for even letting Novak through in the first place.

Novak glared at him. “Fine.” He turned around, tan trench coat flapping angrily and took a step away from the scene. But Dean’s sigh of relief was farfetched, because the other man suddenly stopped and tilted his head. Illuminated by the streetlight it almost seemed like there was a halo around his messy dark hair and Dean bit his lip, really wishing Castiel would leave. Dean just didn’t need any distractions right now.

Instead of leaving the crime scene, Castiel walked in the direction of the bike. Halfway between bike and body he stopped and crouched down, reaching out a hand. A naked, ungloved hand.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed and joined him quickly before the idiot could contaminate any evidence. But Dean couldn’t see anything. “What...?” He started to ask but before he could finish, Novak had grabbed his wrist, making skin contact behind Dean’s black leather gloves and touching his other hand to… a suddenly appearing glowing purple orb on the ground?

Before Dean knew what was happening, the time had suddenly moved forward and it was late afternoon. Castiel was standing next to him and just a few feet away, two guys were having an argument.

“Why did you contact me? It’s not safe.” Guy One was hissing. He was short with brown hair and no real identifiable features.

“I need your help. Please, Gabe. You know he’s after all of us,” Guy Two pleaded. He was the opposite of Guy One, tall and lanky, with a face Dean would definitely be able to describe to a sketch artist. If these two would even escape. Dean frowned. Did they not notice him here?

“What the fuck is going on here?” Dean turned to Novak when he realized he couldn’t move. 

“Shush!” Castiel glared at him, making a zipping motion in front of his lips to be just that little bit more patronizing and then pointing at the two men in front of them who were still talking.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but something made him stop. Instead, he focused on the men again,

“... made me a target now, too. Thanks a fucking lot.” Guy One snapped and turned to leave.

“Don’t be stupid.” Guy Two reached for the other’s arm to hold him back. “We have to work together. Please. We can help each other.”

“I work alone.” Guy One snapped, pushing free and walking away.

“Don’t kid yourself, Gabe. Ketch will get you. You were already on his list before we met.” Guy Two yelled, but Guy One just kept walking. When he was gone, a gorgeous blonde woman appeared. She had long curly hair and a doll-like face.

“Could have told you he wouldn’t help.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. Guy Two turned to comfort her, but she suddenly froze up, her eyes turning white.

“Shit,” Guy Two cursed, looking around frantically and shielding her from any possible onlookers from the street. “Not now.”

The girl snapped back, tears in her eyes. “Something terrible is going to happen here.” She shuddered. “We have to leave.” Guy Two nodded and took her hand, leading her away. Just as Dean was about to turn to Castiel to ask what the hell this all meant, the girl rushed back in, looking right at Dean. “Please, whoever you are. Come find us and help. And remember: Be aware of the cross.” She waved her hands in rapid movements and suddenly an orb appeared between them, glowing purple, just like the one Novak had touched.

And in the blink of an eye, it was dark again, too early for even the sun to have risen yet. Yet here they were, Castiel crouched in front of him, still holding on to his wrist. Dean jerked back. “The fuck did you do to me?”

Castiel got up, brushing his hands down his trenchcoat. “That, Detective, was a time piece. I found it best to bring you along before you wouldn’t believe me.”

Dean grunted, narrowing his eyes. He had a point, but fuck if he’d admit it. “But what does it have to do with the case?”

“That is for you to figure out and me to forget.” Castiel shook himself a little.

“What do you mean? You saw it, too. You’re a witness to this. You better come give a statement and help with the sketch artist.” Dean knew that only minutes ago he wanted nothing more than to have Novak gone, but this… whatever the fuck just happened... it was definitely out of Dean’s comfort zone.

“Give a statement about what? A magical time piece that only the two of us saw, that’s now vanished and has no connection to your victim over there?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, exactly.” So it had vanished. Of course it did. Dean ground his teeth. If Novak wasn’t gonna give a statement, Dean sure as shit wouldn’t mention it in his report. He didn’t need to be lumped in with the crazy squad. The Captain might like Cas, but only when he led them to the murderer. He didn’t even really want to know how. A glowing purple orb was not finding its way into his goddamn report.

Castiel snorted. “You think I don’t know what you guys think of me? You think I like being called to murder scenes and reliving said actual murder when I touch the victim’s clothes? But this… this orb. It has nothing to do with any of this. And I’d rather just forget we ever even saw what we did.” He pulled his trench coat tighter around himself. “I want nothing to do with any of this. Good day, Detective.”

Castiel turned on his heels and was halfway out of the alley when Dean caught up with him. “Wait. What about the girl?”

“The girl?” Castiel asked.

“The one asking for our help. You just gonna ignore that?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t see anything.” Castiel replied, head held high, and continuing his way towards the street. The sun was just coming up, creating an ephemeral glow around Castiel as he stepped out onto the street and into the light. It pissed Dean off to no end. He had no right to look this angelic and beautiful right now. Especially not walking away from what they’d just seen. Fucking magical bullshit. Dean didn’t have time for this either. With a huff, he turned around and walked back to his crime scene to find some real, hard evidence; emphasis on _real_.

**

Castiel stumbled back into his apartment with a sigh, feeling drained. He kicked off his shoes and threw his trenchcoat in the direction of the coat hanger, then took off his shirt and tie on his way to the bathroom, throwing them on the ground haphazardly. 

Once he reached the sink, he splashed some cold water in his face, but it didn’t really help him wake up. He studied himself in the mirror, right hand absently rubbing over the protective symbol on his chest that was supposed to dampen his powers enough so he could live a quiet normal life. He sighed.

“Should’ve gone to a professional if you wanted that to work,” Balthazar remarked, having appeared behind him and looking at him in the mirror.

“I thought I did,” Castiel grunted. Waste of a lot of money, that’s all that’s been. Same as all the other trinkets and protective charms and blessings and curses. Nothing could cure him of his disease.

“Well, maybe you’re just too powerful for even sigil blood magic to work on you,” Balthazar suggested.

Castiel snorted. “Yeah, right.” He rubbed at the deep bags under his eyes and let out a deep breath. Who was he kidding?

He made his way to his bedroom, comforted that the blinds were still drawn, so he could pretend it was still night and took off his pants before crawling under the covers. 

Balthazar followed and watched him from the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest. “I worry about you, Cassie. You should take better care of yourself.”

Castiel glared at him. “It’s what I’m doing right now. I’m exhausted, so I’m taking a nap.” He curled in on himself and closed his eyes, hoping Balthazar would take the hint.

“Alright,” Balthazar conceded. “You get some rest and then we’ll talk.” He hesitated. “And don’t worry. I’ll keep watch while you sleep.”

That sounded vaguely creepy, so Castiel cracked his eyes open, satisfied to see Balthazar leave. The door fell shut behind him and Castiel was shrouded in darkness with only his thoughts to keep him company. 

That would not do. He reached over to his nightstand and popped one of his pills, falling into a dreamless sleep not soon after.

The problem was, as soon as he woke up again hours later, consciousness not yet fully reached, he saw the girl again. Asking for his help. He pulled the blanket up over his head, but it was of no use. Her plea kept repeating itself in his head over and over again.

“Goddammit,” Castiel cursed and rolled out of bed, stretching. At least he felt a little better than when he came back in. He didn’t even really do anything, just touch the time piece. And yet still it left him drained. How Balthazar kept claiming he was powerful made absolutely zero sense.

He stepped back into his pants but didn’t bother with a shirt when he padded into the kitchen to make coffee. Balthazar was already waiting for him at the table. “Feeling better?” He asked.

Castiel glared at him and ignored him in favor of starting his coffee maker.

“I know a great spell to replenish your energy in a jiffy. If you would finally let me help, maybe you wouldn’t be so grumpy anymore.” Balthazar remarked.

“When do you leave? Maybe that might also be a great start to brighten my mood.” Castiel got out a mug and watched his coffee trip, hoping if he ignored him enough, Balthazar would vanish. Sometimes it worked.

“I’ll leave when you don’t need me anymore,” Balthazar answered.

“I don’t need you. I never have.” Castiel didn’t even raise his voice. He didn’t have the energy to get properly angry. Besides, they had had this conversation countless times in the past already. “So can you please just go?” He finally faced Balthazar, who looked back with so much pity, Castiel quickly averted his gaze again.

“So, how’d your case go?” Balthazar asked instead, to switch the topic. “Did you save the day and identify the killer?”

Castiel slumped against the counter and passed a hand over his face. “No. The victim was naked.”

Balthazar said nothing, but his lips twitched. Castiel just knew that he wanted to crack a joke so bad, but to his great credit, he refrained. “That… sucks,” he finally remarked. Then he cocked his head. “So why were you so drained?” Balthazar perked up. “Oh, don’t tell me. That pretty detective finally pushed you up against the wall and…”

“Shut up,” Castiel hissed. “I would never. And how do you know Dean was even on the case?”

Balthazar grinned. “You always have that extra edge of sexual frustration around you whenever it’s him.”

“Do not.” Castiel flushed and busied himself with adding heaps of sugar to his coffee. He needed all the energy he could get.

“Oh please. Just tell him you want him to push you up against the next flat surface. He’s gonna take you up on it and maybe you’ll both be a little happier.” Balthazar suggested.

Castiel glared at him. “I hate you.” He inhaled his still too hot coffee and considered asking Balthazar for a cooling spell. But if you gave him the small finger, it would surely end in disaster. “It’s not even true.” The surface didn’t need to be flat. Castiel would also get horizontal on a lumpy bed or over a sofa or... 

Balthazar just raised his eyebrow until Castiel looked away once again. After a few minutes of tense silence, Castiel could finally take a sip of his coffee and sat down at the table across from Balthazar. Apparently, he took it as a sign Castiel was ready to talk. “If you don’t tell me, I can’t help,” Balthazar stated.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “I don’t need your…” He stopped himself and hung his head. Goddammit. “There was a time piece. I don’t think it had anything to do with the case, but maybe…” He hesitated. “I think it was left for me.”

Balthazar hummed. “What makes you say that?”

“It’s just… this feeling I got.” Castiel shrugged. “It’s probably just a coincidence.”

“Castiel…” Balthazar leaned in. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but there’s rarely any coincidences in our world. And as I keep telling you, you’re too powerful to sit on the sidelines for the rest of your life ignoring everyone else from the community. So it is highly possible you were meant to see it. What exactly was it that you saw?”

Castiel briefly considered telling Balthazar or keeping it to himself. He knew once it was out, Balthazar would not let him forget about it. But deep down he knew that he wouldn’t be able to bury it deep enough anyway, no matter how much he wished he could. Balthazar was wrong about Castiel though. He definitely wasn’t powerful, nor was he chosen for anything special. If he were, he wouldn’t keep failing at this. After all, Balthazar himself still being around was his biggest reminder that Castiel was not powerful at all.

After explaining what he’d seen in the time piece, Balthazar made Castiel look up the blonde girl in one of their magic forums. She wasn’t even too hard to find. Jessica Moore ran a prominent magic shop in town, selling trinkets and offering palm readings in the front, but apparently having a vast array of real magical supplies in the back.

Maybe if Castiel wouldn’t denounce his gifts, he’d have already crossed paths with her and this would’ve saved them some time. Or so Balthazar snidely insisted. Castiel just cursed his life once again, pulled on the rest of his clothes from this morning, donned his trench coat and made his way over to Jessica’s shop, hoping to find some answers.

However once he arrived, the shop was closed. There was no explanatory sign on the door and Castiel just got a very bad vibe from the place. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on just what it was, but he knew he had to investigate further. He walked around the back and picked the lock, entering with caution.

The place was trashed. Loose leaves from handwritten spell books scattered around, orbs smashed, bowls broken as well as all sorts of ingredients strewn all over the place. Castiel leaned down, trying to get a reading or maybe discover another time piece, but nothing immediately revealed itself.

He picked up one of the pages from the spell books and looked at it, when suddenly a flashlight beam was thrust in his face and a voice commanded him, “Freeze, police.”

Squinting against the light, Castiel raised his hands, still clutching the page and slowly got up. The shape on the other end of the flashlight slowly came into focus. “Detective?”

Dean lowered his gun, but still kept it ready. “Novak.” His voice was harsh. “What are you doing here?”

Castiel shielded his eyes against the light. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Somehow, he doubted that anyone had called in a burglary. And if they had, it would definitely not be a detective showing up to the scene alone.

“I was in urgent need of a palm reading,” Dean replied and Balthazar snorted right into Castiel’s ear.

“This is your cue to offer one, Cassie,” Balthazar suggested. “Or better yet, tell him you only do dick readings.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Castiel did his best to try and ignore him.

Castiel bit his cheek. “So you broke in the back door?”

“It was open.” Dean shrugged. “And I told you, it was urgent.” They both stared at each other for a few beats, neither saying anything. Then Dean sighed, lowered the flashlight and holstered his gun. “What the fuck do you think I’m doing here? The question is, why are you here? I thought you didn’t see anything.”

“I heard the palm readings are really quite accurate.” Castiel shrugged, then he sighed. “Couldn’t get it out of my head, ok? I really didn’t expect to see you here though. How’d you even find this place?”

“Miss Moore is in the database,” Dean supplied. “She was booked for possession of illegal drugs.”

“She… what?” Castiel frowned. She didn’t seem like a drug dealer to him. “So you think this is all connected to drugs?”

Dean looked at the ground, apparently weighing his options. “No. They had to let her go again because what she carried wasn’t listed in any of our drug charts. Bunch of herbs and… weird stuff. You’d probably know.”

Castiel was offended. “I would not. I’m not…” He waved his arm around the trashed shop. “This isn’t my circle.” His sleeping pills aside. But normal ones wouldn’t quiet his mind. He had to take magical aids to drown out the voices.

Speaking of. “It should be though. Maybe then you’d see the clues,” Balthazar supplied helpfully.

Castiel turned around to face him. “Why don’t you just shut up and leave, ok? This isn’t helping.”

“Who are you talking to?” Dean asked, gun suddenly out again and peering behind Castiel.

Oh. Fuck. “Nobody.” Castiel glared at Balthazar. “I’m talking to nobody.”

“Come on, Cassie, introduce us.” Balthazar smirked. “Then maybe I will tell you the clue.”

Castiel looked upwards with a sigh, but of course no divine help was coming. “You wouldn‘t believe me if I told you, Detective.”

“Try me,” Dean replied, gun still at the ready.

“There’s a ghost attached to me.” Castiel explained, because what did he have to lose? “And he’s annoying.” He glared at Balthazar. “And unhelpful.”

Dean paused, then holstered his gun once again. “Oh-kay.” He drawled it out in such a way that Castiel knew he didn’t believe him.

Balthazar nudged him. “I told you. Introduce us. Take his hand and let him see.”

“What difference does it make? He doesn’t believe in any of this.” Castiel replied, ignoring the man in question for now. Dean not being a believer was even a little bit part of his appeal to Castiel. He wished he could be as ignorant. Just be normal. No ghost attached to him. Dean probably slept fine at night without taking any pills. So why should he drag him into this any further?

Lost in thought, Castiel hadn’t noticed Dean approaching. When the other man placed a hand on his shoulder, Castiel reacted without thought. He grabbed the hand to shake it off of him. But in touching the detective he instantly opened the connection Balthazar had been hoping for.

“What the fuck?” Dean jumped back just as Castiel loosened his grip, breaking their connection. 

“I’m sorry, I…” Castiel started, but Dean interrupted him.

“No, wait.” He first held up his hand, then reached it out towards Castiel tentatively. “Show me.”

Castiel hesitated but then he took Dean’s hand. Balthazar’s face lit up with glee and he waved. “Why, hello there, Detective.” The way Balthazar purred it made the word sound extra dirty and Castiel glared at him.

“Hi?” Dean waved his free hand awkwardly. “So… he’s with you all the time?”

“Oh fuck, no,” Balthazar answered. “Cassie here is way too boring. I’d die.” He chuckled. “Well, some more. Inside. Whatever.”

Castiel cocked his head. “You never told me where you go when you leave.” He’d just assumed his energy wasn’t strong enough for constant presence and was frankly too damn glad to just be alone sometimes to question it.

Balthazar tapped his nose. “And I never will.” He winked, then focused back on Dean. “I must say, I didn’t think you were as handsome as Cassie has always described you, but you’re even more stunning in person.”

Dean gave Castiel a surprised look and flushed. “Thank you?”

Castiel’s glare deepened so much, it started to affect his vision. He decided the best way though this was to just ignore it. “There was a clue you wanted to share?” He prompted instead.

Balthazar smirked at him. “Like I said. No fun. Let me talk to the Detective a bit.”

“Yes, I actually have a lot of questions for you,” Dean stated, waiting for Balthazar’s full attention. “This is an active police investigation and if you have any valuable information to give us, you better spit it out.”

“Or you’ll do what? Arrest me?” Balthazar snorted. 

“I’ll arrest him.” He pointed at Castiel. “If you’re attached, I figure that will trap you there as well. Maybe I can find someone to exorcise you, too.”

Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean was bluffing or not, but it sure worked. Balthazar pouted. “You wouldn’t.” When Dean didn’t back down from his stare, Balthazar sighed. “Fine. You’re both no fun. What a great match.” He walked over towards a part of the store and pointed towards a stack of what seemed to be photographs. “Here’s your precious clue. I’ll be taking my leave now. Don’t do anything fun without… oh, nevermind.” He smirked again and then vanished into thin air.

Castiel let go of Dean’s hand and put both of his hands in his coat’s pockets instead, feeling awkward. But Dean seemed strangely unfazed. “What a dick,” he remarked. “And he’s with you a lot?”

Castiel shrugged. “Not all the time, thankfully. There’s phases when he’s more present.”

Dean hummed. “And there’s no way to get rid of him?”

“No. Believe me, I’ve tried.” Castiel shuffled his feet.

“I can imagine.” Dean touched his shoulder again but this time Castiel saw it coming and let himself seek comfort from the touch. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” Castiel replied honestly. “I didn’t expect you to react so calmly.”

“I’m freaking out on the inside.” Dean flashed him a brief but blinding smile. “But we still have a murder to solve.” With that, he walked over to the stack of photographs and Castiel was left stunned at Dean’s use of the word “we”.

When he joined him, Dean had already found a picture with Jessica and the victim in it as well as the other people from the time piece along with a few more faces. They were standing in front of Jessica’s shop, smiling.

“Here’s our vic,” Dean pointed out. “And that guy and this girl, they’re both in the morgue as well. Him an unsolved home invasion gone wrong and her apparent suicide. Body was found floating in the river.”

“You think there’s a connection?” Castiel asked, squinting at the picture. Actually one of the faces looked familiar. He took it out of Dean’s hands to have a closer look and sure enough, Garth was standing in the background as well.

“Your ghost thinks there’s a connection,” Dean replied, snatching the picture back. “But yes. Of course. I’ll look into the other two cases, see if I can find a connection or something that was missed.”

“Will you let me know? If you do find something?” Castiel wasn’t sure what the protocol here was. Part of him wanted to be done with this, but he knew he was in too deep by now.

Dean started at him. “If this is… magic related…” He ground out the words like it physically hurt him. “You’d be a valuable resource.”

“Uhm, thanks.” Castiel scratched the back of his head. “I’m not actually very deep in the circle though. So I don’t know how valuable I’d be.” Better to set expectations straight.

“Well, you’re the only one I know and… trust.” Again, the last word seemed to be hard for Dean.

Castiel straightened his posture, somehow proud that he’d earned Dean’s trust. Finally. After at least five cases together. But usually Castiel just met him once, touched the clothes of the victim, related what he saw and then left again. “The only other person in this picture that I know is Garth.” He felt duty bound to share this now.

“What?” Dean’s gaze sharpened. “You know another potential victim and you’re only telling me now?”

“What? But…” Castiel faltered. He didn’t think it was that important.

“Do you know his last name? His address?” Dean prompted.

“Fitzgerald and yes.” He had been providing Castiel with his sleeping aids before he found an alternative source that provided much stronger pills. It had been a few months, but he was sure Garth hadn’t moved.

“Let’s go then,” Dean announced, already on his way out.

Castiel struggled to keep up. “Wait. At this hour? Don’t you need a search warrant or something?”

“We’re not breaking in,” Dean explained. “Unless we have reasonable cause and then I don’t need one.” He shrugged. “But he is a potential victim and the only other person in this picture we could identify. Would you rather wait till tomorrow and find another body?”

“Of course not.” Castiel followed the detective to his car, a beautiful old Chevy Impala, and he couldn’t help but stroke the hood appreciatively before he got in. A gesture not missed by Dean, who smirked in silent reply.

**

They made it to Garth’s place in record time, due to the streets being mostly empty and the Detective ignoring all the speed limits. But they were on official police business, as Dean helpfully pointed out when Castiel dared to remark on it. Castiel had leaned back then, feeling smug to be on _official police business_.

His smug feeling didn’t last for too long. They’d gotten lucky and discovered Jessica hiding out at Garth’s place. But before they could even begin to question her, bullets went flying through the window and Dean pushed him down to the ground. “Stay!” Dean barked and pulled out his own weapon, aiming for the window.

Castiel could see how futile it was though. There was no actual bad guy to shoot in sight. He felt helpless, lying on the ground and taking cover. When he looked to his left he found Balthazar with him, urging him to stay on the ground. Castiel was strangely comforted to not be alone in this right now and nodded gratefully.

Suddenly there was an ethereal glow moving to the window and blocking any further incoming bullets. Castiel turned around and saw Jessica and Garth holding hands while they both did movements with their respective free hand while mumbling a spell. He’d never seen such a strong protective spell and watched on in awe until the shield came back down and Jessica collapsed in exhaustion.

The bullet fire had stopped for now though and Dean sprung into action. “It’s not safe here. We gotta get out.” He went to Jessica, shielding her with his body while helping her into the corridor of the apartment building. Garth followed soon after and Castiel, after a nudge from Balthazar, joined them as well.

“Where do we go?” Jessica asked, hands raised protectively as if just waiting to put up another shield. Could she even do that on her own? Castiel suddenly wished he’d delved deeper into the world of magic instead of staying as far away from it as possible.

“The shooter came from that side of the street. If we’re lucky he’s not fast enough packing up his sniper gear before we get into my car.” Dean explained, already herding them into the stairwell.

“What if there’s more than one killer?” Castiel supplied unhelpfully.

“If we stay here, we’re sitting ducks,” Dean replied, pulling out his badge and hanging it around his neck.

They’d reached the exit of the building and Dean insisted on going out first, gun raised. He looked up and down the street, scaring a late night pedestrian into running off in the other direction, but all seemed to be quiet.

“Alright. Get in the car. Quick.” Dean threw Castiel the keys and let him go first, staying close to all of them, still angling his body in such a way that he’d probably catch the first bullet.

Castiel was relieved when they had bundled up in the car without further gunfire. He was about to start the car, looking to the passenger’s side and waiting for Dean to get in, when he was suddenly jostled from the other side and forced to scoot over.

“Yeah, you’re not fucking driving my car, Cas.” Dean stated and Castiel was glad for the old car that let him move to the passenger seat fast enough without any real obstacles for his legs. He was barely sitting when Dean floored it and he was pushed right back up against him. Neither of them remarked on it but when they were at a safe enough distance away and Dean slowed down, Castiel finally brought a little more distance between them. It made him feel less safe though, so he scooted a little more towards the middle. Just enough so he could feel the warmth radiate off of Dean’s body.

“Where are we going?” Jess asked again from the backseat. “Are we under arrest?”

“I don’t know yet.” Dean squinted. “Is there anything I should know about?”

Jessica and Garth looked at each other. “No, officer.”

“Detective,” Dean clarified.

“Uhm, yes. Sorry. Detective.” Jessica frowned a little. “We didn’t do anything wrong, so if you’d just let us out at the next bus stop?”

“So you can go where?” Dean asked. “You’re the witness to a murder investigation and you just got shot at. I don’t think you want to leave my custody.”

“What murder? Nobody died.” Garth spoke up.

“The bike messenger,” Dean said, looking in the rearview mirror to get a reaction.

“The bike…?” Jessica started, then she gasped. “Oh. Samandriel.”

“Is that his name? We haven’t been able to ID him yet. So if you have any further information?” Dean prompted.

“That wasn’t the name on his passport,” Jessica shrugged. “I think he chose Alfie? But I am honestly not sure. Sorry. And while I am incredibly sad that he died, I don’t see how I could help you with the investigation?”

“Lady, you left an… an orb at the fucking crime scene.” Dean gestured with his hands, then nudged Castiel. “You tell her, that’s your expertise.”

“Yeah, uhm…” Castiel cleared his throat. “We saw your time piece?”

“You did?” Jessica leaned forward. “You have magic, Detective?”

“Shit, no,” Dean shuddered a bit and it made Castiel feel dirty so he scooted away towards the passenger door. “But he does.” Dean pointed at Castiel.

Jessica frowned. “But you both saw it?”

“He touched me right when I touched it,” Castiel explained. “I don’t know how it works. It let him see Balthazar as well.”

Jessica looked back at Garth, who just shrugged. “I don’t know him very well. Just mixed him some sleeping aids before he stopped coming.”

“Yeah, they didn’t work anymore.” Castiel felt defensive. “Your pills sucked.”

Jessica reached out a hand towards Castiel. “May I?” She asked and Castiel hesitantly gave her his hand, unsure if she wanted to read his palm or just touch. She ended up touching his hand with both of hers and her eyes rolled into the back of her head for a minute. Castiel tried to pull his hand back but he was trapped. Before he could freak out too much it was over and Jessica just looked at him.

“What?” Castiel asked, wringing his hands together. Dean just glanced at all of them, staying silent.

“You’re very powerful, Castiel. Why did you never check in with us? Who trained you?” Jessica asked.

“Uhm, nobody. And it’s not a club I was keen to join.” He slumped in on himself. “And you must be mistaken. My powers are shit.”

Jessica raised her eyebrow. “Oh honey.” She tentatively patted his shoulder. “Trust me in this. You have a lot of untapped power thrumming through your veins.”

“Ugh, great.” Castiel sulked. “Can they maybe come out then and drown out the fucking voices and let me disappear Balthazar? Thank you very much.”

Jessica shared another look with Garth. “Is that what the pills were for, Castiel? To drown out the noises?”

Castiel nodded. “I just… I gotta sleep.”

Jessica elbowed Garth in his side. “And you didn’t bring him in to see me? Or anyone else more qualified to deal with this? What the hell, Garth?”

Garth held up his hands. “Come on, Jess. He wasn’t very forthcoming. Dude wants to dampen his powers to sleep better I give him some pills. He didn’t tell me he, what, hears the thoughts of everybody in a three block radius?”

“You can read thoughts?” Dean interrupted the conversation, suddenly alarmed.

“No, I can’t. I hear noise. I think it’s all the ghosts still lingering around. And it’s just when I’m tired or drained. It’s… it’s tinnitus, that’s all it is.” Castiel wrapped his arms around himself.

Jessica sighed. “Well, I guess it’s good you never joined us or else you’d have a target on your back now as well.” She leaned forward again. “If we survive this, I promise I’ll help you, ok?”

Castiel still scowled. He’d heard that before. “Sure.” He wrapped his arms around himself and pressed up close to the passenger side door, closing his eyes and pretending to be too exhausted. Which truthfully he was. Not like he could sleep though.

**

Dean looked over at Castiel with worry. He’d liked it a little better when he’d been pressed up against him instead of on the very far side of the car. He checked the rearview mirror for the other two passengers again but they just glanced back in mistrust before huddling together on their own.

He sighed and drove on until they left the city and passed the first few motels and until he found one that seemed anonymous enough but not too sleazy for them to stay the night. If they talked he’d get them into WITSEC. If they didn’t… he’d just have to figure something out.

After stopping the car, Dean turned around to adress Jessica and the other guy, Garth. “I’m getting two rooms for the four of us, that ok?” They nodded, still looking scared. When he got out, he noticed Castiel watching him, but he didn’t interject either. Good.

Dean remembered to take off his badge and stuff it back into his coat pocket before he entered the building. He didn’t need to draw unwanted attention. And just to err on the safe side, he paid with his illegal credit card set up in a false name. Skills left over from growing up on the road. This one however he actually paid off. Just in case it was discovered one day. He wasn’t going to lose his job over it.

He had also picked up basic toiletry packages that they thankfully sold in the motel so they wouldn’t need to go into any stores with cameras. He knew the Impala was not inconspicuous though and if anyone wanted to track them, they’d probably succeed. But they should be safe for one night.

In any case, he insisted on consecutive rooms. After parking the car as close as possible, in case they needed to make a hasty escape, they made their way to the rooms. “Anyone need anything from the vending machine?” He asked as they passed it.

“I’m way too sick to eat,” Jessica replied, wrapping her arms around herself. The other two just shook their heads.

Dean shouldn’t get anything either, but he was still keyed up and he should refuel for when his adrenaline was crashing, so he shrugged and got a few chocolate bars, looking wistfully at the beer in the other machine.

By the time he was done, Jessica and Garth had left and Castiel was waiting for him in the open door. Fuck. “They’re not gonna talk to me tonight, are they?” He asked rhetorically.

“Don’t think so, Detective.” Castiel shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground. He was adorable like that. And maybe Dean should force the others to open the adjacent door and keep it open, because if Novak called him Detective one more time…

Dean flared his nostrils. Shit. The adrenaline crash wasn’t coming. Instead it was still coursing high through his veins and he was kinda pissed that he couldn’t use it to interrogate Garth. Guy seemed shifty. He had half a mind to kick their door down, but they’d already been traumatized tonight and they’d both seemed legitimately scared.

Castiel was looking up at him curiously now and Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He ushered him into their room and closed and locked the door, putting a chair against the door handle just in case.

“You think that’s necessary?” Castiel asked with a frown. “Were we followed?”

Dean shrugged. “If that was the case, there’d have been bullets flying already.”

“Oh.” Castiel flinched and wrung his hands. Dean cursed himself. Way to reassure the civilian. Then again, was Castiel even still a civilian at this point?

Touching dead bodies at crime scenes and being shot at were two different things though. Dean knew that. Rationally, he knew that. But he was itching for a confrontation and Cas was the only one who was here. “Alright, Novak. What other powers do you have?”

“What?” Castiel frowned. “None, I don’t… what do you mean?”

“I need to know what I’m dealing with here.” Dean gestured at Castiel. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know if Cas could possibly protect him or hurt him in his sleep.

“What? _What_ you’re dealing with?” Castiel’s eyes narrowed dangerously and oh, he was pissed now, too. Dean swallowed. That might give him the fight he was itching for. But it was also… goddamn hot.

Castiel stalked closer and crowded into Dean’s space. Dean tried to hold his ground, but he involuntarily took a few steps back. He couldn’t help it. Magic still kind of scared him. When his back hit the wall, it was a wake up call and he pulled himself up to his full height, trying to tower over Castiel. “You heard me.”

Castiel growled, nostrils flaring and they both stared at each other. “You’re fucking infuriating.” Castiel accused, eyes narrowed into slits. Dean licked his lips, his gaze dropping to Castiel’s lips and oh, he’d never noticed just how plush and chapped they looked up close. Maybe…

He wasn’t sure which of them leaned in first, but next thing he knew, they were kissing. It started as a violent clash but then Dean’s hands came up to fist in Castiel’s hair and it made Cas moan and press a knee between Dean’s legs and press closer and the kiss turned deeper, more a tangling of tongues than a clash of teeth.

Castiel tried to push off Dean’s coat and Dean realized he was still pushed up against the wall and… no. He grabbed Cas by his hips and spun him around, slamming him into the wall. Then he quickly shook out of his coat, pleased to see Castiel was doing the same. Before they lost any more clothing, Cas’s lips were magically beckoning him in again and Dean cupped his face with both hands to keep him in place before claiming them once more.

Cas responded eagerly, pushing up Dean’s shirt and slipping his hands underneath to scratch at Dean’s back. Dean hissed and bit Cas’s lower lip in retaliation, then scratched at his scalp. Castiel moaned again and ripped open Dean’s shirt. And somehow in the back of his mind he realized they didn’t have any other clothes for the next day. But that didn’t keep him from ripping at Castiel’s shirt as well, trying to even the score.

They both half stumbled to the bed, trying to take off their pants as they went while also still groping each other and occasionally slipping in another messy kiss. Castiel landed on the bed first and Dean stalked over him, stroking a hand up his neck, over his cheek and then tangling it in his hair to keep him where he wanted him for another deep kiss.

Their dicks came into contact with each other through their boxers and they both groaned. Dean rutted his hips into Castiel’s in a sensual, teasing motion but Castiel didn’t have it. He wrapped his legs around Dean and pulled him closer, moving into the thrusts and causing Dean to speed up.

Dean reached between them, hand slipping underneath Castiel’s boxers and grabbing his cock, giving it a few pumps. Castiel threw his head back and made the prettiest fucking noises and Dean realized he could quickly get addicted to this. Until Castiel was being a little shit, twisting one of Dean’s nipples hard enough to make him yelp and pull off a little.

“Boxers off. Now.” Castiel demanded and Dean grabbed his hands, pinning them to the mattress above his head.

“Pushy,” Dean rasped, one eyebrow raised. He leaned almost close enough for a kiss but pulled back again before their lips could meet.

“Oh, I’m sorry. If you wanted meek you really picked the wrong person, Detective.” Castiel wriggled a hand free and grabbed Dean by his hair, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. And Dean grinned against his lips, responding eagerly. He’d never admit it out loud, but hearing Cas call him Detective in that deep voice of his did things to him.

Thankfully they discovered that those toiletry bags included lube and condoms, which possibly made this motel a little seedier than he’d expected, but in this case it was highly appreciated.

**

Afterwards, Dean was the first one to roll over and sit up. He looked longingly at the clean bed and wondered if he could get away with being an asshole tonight. Well, he could try… “I’m going to clean up. You just stay and relax.” 

He patted Castiel’s thigh and grabbed the toiletry bag, rushing to the bathroom. Dean was only going to clean up with a washcloth and take a shower in the morning, when suddenly Cas opened the door and waltzed in, fully naked and seemingly carefree.

Cas twirled the second package of lube between his fingers. “What do you know, it’s waterproof.” He announced and started the shower. While the water was heating up, he was watching Dean still standing at the sink, washcloth in his hand. Castiel smirked and licked his upper lip seductively, his gaze meeting Dean’s in the mirror.

Dean was frozen in place. He could use the opportunity to steal the clean bed. But who was he kidding? He didn’t really give a flying fuck about that right now. Dropping the washcloth, he grabbed the shower gel instead and went to join Castiel in the shower.

**

Dean’s knees felt weak when they turned off the water and toweled off, but he had a grin on his face and the pain would be worth it. Besides, Castiel probably still had it a little worse. Not only did he spend some time on his knees before Dean pushed him up against the wall, but he also took quite a pounding. Twice. With minimal amounts of lube. Dean’s proud grin wouldn’t even go away when Castiel smacked him with a wet towel.

“Stop being so smug, Detective. I’m still able to walk, so you could‘ve done better.” Castiel hip-checked him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Cas. Don’t want to carry you out of here when the shooter finds us.” Dean snarked back. “Maybe next time.”

They both sobered at the same time and Dean winced at his words. “Whatever.” Castiel shrugged. “Lame excuse. See if there’ll be a next time.” Castiel grinned but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Still. Dean appreciated the effort. And there fucking better be a next time.

Cas went to brush his teeth and Dean gloated, because he’d already done that earlier. He brushed close, letting his fingers trail over Cas’ naked ass, and then he went back into the main room, claiming the untouched bed as his own. 

After jumping in and pulling the covers up around himself, Dean sprawled out happily. Being shot at wasn’t a daily occasion for him, but it also wasn’t unusual. And that thing with Cas really helped to destress him. He’d deal with Jessica tomorrow. Maybe get some answers. For now he deserved sleep.

Castiel’s entrance into the room was accompanied by a loud snort. Dean had wisely already closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, but it didn’t help. Castiel was at his side and pushing at his shoulder none too gently. “I don’t think so, Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes and blinked up at Cas. “What?” He asked innocently.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I am not sleeping in the wet spot, you ass. Either scoot over or sprawl out in the bed you soiled.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Takes two, you know.” When Castiel just growled in response, Dean took pity on him and moved to the side of the bed so Cas could slide in. “Just don’t…” Dean sighed. “I don’t cuddle.”

“Neither do I, Detective,” Castiel replied, getting under the covers and lying on his side, turned away from Dean. 

Dean rolled over so they were back to back and he tried to fall asleep, but it became apparent that Castiel was now shivering and fidgety. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then rolled over again, wordlessly gathering Castiel up in his arms and pulling him close. Cas burrowed into him and instantly relaxed. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to the top of Cas’s head before closing his arms more tightly around his charge and listening to Castiel’s breath slowly even out. The slow and steady sound was enough to lull him into his own sleep.

**

They woke up still entangled the next morning, but neither of them commented on it. There was only a faint smirk from Cas when Dean had to run down to his car to get another shirt because last night’s didn’t have buttons anymore. Thankfully he remembered that he always had a second set of clothes in his trunk. Depending on where his crime scenes ended up being, he didn’t want to drag the dirt or smell with him into his precious baby. He even found an old tee for Castiel to wear, since his shirt from last night was also worse for wear.

He used the alone time to call his brother about arranging protective custody for Garth and Jessica. Sam was the D.A. and while this meant they sometimes didn’t see eye to eye about proper police procedure or charges slapped onto a perp, they were still on the same side. Sam promised to send someone to pick them up within the hour.

Meanwhile, they all risked getting breakfast in the diner across the street. They’d leave here soon enough and not come back. Dean got into an argument with Garth, who vehemently refused to go with anyone he didn’t know. And he didn’t trust the police in general. Dean tried to convince him and even threatened him, because as witness to a crime he wasn’t allowed to leave state lines, but Garth countered that there had been no crime and he wasn’t pressing charges and he’d deny everything.

It was way too early for this bullshit, and Dean eventually gave up. He still had Jessica and he himself and Castiel were witnesses as well. And Jessica promised she’d get in contact with Garth and he’d come back if need be. So before their breakfast was over, Garth had left to visit family in the Midwest.

Dean watched him go with a sigh and a shake of his head. He needed more coffee for this. Way more coffee. He took a long sip from his mug and looked at the medium sitting next to him. Their knees were touching under the table and Dean could feel the heat emanating from Castiel’s body. Usually that would be a big no go for him, but somehow, Cas had a calming effect on him. Especially this morning. He smirked a little, remembering last night.

When Dean’s mug was empty, he waved it in the direction of the waitress to get a refill. Castiel looked good in his Zeppelin shirt, hair even more of a mess than usual. He remembered weaving his fingers through it and tugging and… His good mood soured when Castiel suddenly kicked him under the table. “What?” He grumped.

“Didn’t get enough sleep last night, Detective?” Jessica smirked at him.

“No, I…” Dean flushed. Consecutive rooms. Right. He slumped down a little in his seat.

“Jess wanted to know if she needs to come back down to the station to give an official statement.” Castiel summed up a conversation Dean had apparently blacked out. Fuck. He was not a good detective this morning.

“That won’t be necessary,” A new voice replied for him. Dean looked up to find his brother had joined them at the table.

“Sammy?” Dean stood up, giving him a brief hug. “Didn’t think you’d come in person. What gives?”

“Yeah well, case sounded important.” Sam shrugged and Dean frowned. That was definitely not all there was to it. But he’d interrogate him later. “This is my brother, the district attorney.” Dean introduced him. “Jessica, he’s going to get you somewhere safe.”

Sam shook hands with everyone while they introduced themselves. His head perked up when he shook Castiel’s hand. “Oh. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Castiel frowned and looked at Dean. “Oh? Only good, I hope.”

“You know Dean.” Sam replied in explanation, trailing off and Dean flushed again. He’d definitely gone off on a few rants about why the fuck they wasted money on charlatans and if Castiel’s bullcrap was even admissible in court. And he definitely did not also describe how irritatingly hot he was and that it messed with his head and otherwise Dean would have definitely solved those cases where Cas consulted on all by himself.

Castiel snorted and sent Dean a long, calculating look. But then he pressed his thigh into Dean’s and Dean gave him an apologetic smirk.

When Sam shook hands with Jessica, she grasped his hand in both of hers and closed her eyes. Then she smiled. “Yes. I’ll go with him. Thank you, Dean.”

“Thank you for your trust,” Sam beamed at her and sat down. “Any idea who’s been trying to kill you?”

Jessica bit her lip. “I’m not sure. But we know he’s after our community. He’s killed quite a few of us already.”

“You didn’t tell me this was a serial killer case, Dean.” Sam frowned at his brother.

“It’s not.” Dean sighed. “There’s no evidence yet. I’m investigating one murder and when I went to question Jessica, we got shot at.” He left out the parts about the time piece and the other people in it which he still had to find, actually.

Jessica huffed. “We don’t believe the police can protect us. You’re not even seeing the pattern. But you, Sam. You’re a good man.” She smiled at Sam and Dean narrowed his eyes.

“Lady, if nobody comes forward, we can’t investigate.” She was definitely grating on him now. He prided himself on being impartial and seeing patterns when others wouldn’t. But there was still no databank for people with magic, so how was he supposed to know which victims were part of that community and which were normal? Before now he didn’t even realize there was such a big community. Castiel was the only not-normal guy he had contact with and he’d never mentioned…

Dean stopped his train of thought. He’d never really talked with Cas about his powers. And from what he’d witnessed the night before, Castiel wasn’t a part of that community anyway. So no way could he have relayed anything. None of this was Castiel’s fault. Dean sighed and slid a little closer to the medium. Sam noticed and raised his eyebrow. But a withering look from Dean made him shut his mouth.

Instead Sam turned towards Jessica again. “I’d be very interested in hearing about this, Miss…”

Jessica beamed. “Call me Jess.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to raise his eyebrow. “Jess,” Sam continued. “You can tell me everything you know, and I’ll see if we can’t build a case.”

“Meanwhile I’ll keep doing the grunt work and actually investigate.” Dean interjected. He knew he was petty, but Sam swooping in and taking over his case was not happening. He’d get it wrapped in a bow when Dean was done investigating.

Castiel touched his thigh under the table and Dean looked at him, again instantly calmed down. “This isn’t a competition,” Castiel said quietly. “You’re a great detective.”

Dean picked up his coffee mug to hide his smile and drained it while he was at it. Damn straight he was! He surveyed the table and realized they were all pretty much done. “Speaking off, I gotta get back to my desk. Fill out a report on last night’s shooting and such.” Like come up with a good reason why he hadn’t called it in last night or why he’d let Garth leave the state. He rubbed his temples. Thankfully his Chief gave him a lot of leeway because he brought in results, but he’d been off the grid for almost a full day now. He had to report on what it all had to do with the bike messenger. “Cas, you coming?”

Castiel nodded and finished his own coffee before sliding out of the booth to stand next to Dean. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt for a few seconds, before he nodded towards Jessica. “Stay safe, Jess. I hope we meet again soon.”

“You too, Castiel. We still have a lot to discuss.” She reached for his hand again but Castiel flinched back. Jessica quickly withdrew hers and gave him a nod instead.

Dean would have to ask what this was about. But first things first. “Good thing you’re here, Sam. So you can cover our bill directly and save me from filing it later.” He grinned, knocked on the table and strode out of the diner before Sam could bitch about it, confident that Castiel would follow on his heels.

**

Cas was quiet on the drive back and even closed his eyes, falling asleep huddled against the passenger door. Dean couldn’t tell if he was that tired or pretending, but he didn’t disturb him until they were back in the city. He insisted on being dropped off at his place, so that’s where Dean drove first.

After putting the car in park, Castiel just sat and looked out front for a while. Dean sighed and stretched out his arm against the car seat, creating a space for Cas to move in if he wanted to. It worked and he turned, moving in for a long kiss.

Dean cupped his cheek and then trailed his fingers to the nape of Cas’s neck, pulling him in close. “Get some rest. I’ll call you when I have any news on the case, ok?”

Castiel nodded and moved back towards his side of the car. “Dean, I…” He trailed off, looking forlorn. But then he shook his head, not finishing the sentence. He opened the door. “I’ll see you later, Detective.”

Dean made sure he made it back through the front door before pulling out and driving to the precinct.

After filing his report and noting that Garth had left before Dean had a chance to arrange protective detail - leaving out the part about breakfast - he checked the full forensics report on his bike messenger. It didn’t offer any new clues. But he decided to cross reference it with a few other unsolved murders to see if they were missing something. Would’ve helped if Jessica had provided him with names of the victims she thought were connected. He’d have to call his brother later to get those.

He was just checking the database when a person in a well tailored suit passed his desk. It was an unusual occurrence and Dean immediately scanned him for clues, eyes landing on a barely visible tattoo of a cross on his hand when he raised it to check his wristwatch.

Suddenly a flash came to him, of a nightmare he had last night but forgotten about when he woke up. It featured just that very same tattoo on the end of a gun trained at whoever was killing him. Dean couldn’t help but pull back from his desk, startled at the visceral memory. It made the guy look at him, smirk and nod before he left the precinct.

Having a very bad feeling about this, Dean asked around who that was and what his business was. Apparently he was an FBI agent - something Dean severely doubted - and was investigating a serial killer operating across state lines. And he’d been looking at Dean’s case. If Dean had been in earlier, they probably would have been introduced. But apparently the FBI agent had been very interested in Castiel.

The bad feeling in the pit of his stomach only grew, so he grabbed his coat and decided he better check on Cas.

**

As soon as Castiel got home, he stripped off his clothes and took a long, hot shower. He was sore. Pleasantly sore, but still. While he was scrubbing himself, he wondered about last night. He‘d actually slept pretty good, even without any of his pills. And with a second person present. He had a weird nightmare at some point, but it didn‘t wake him up in a panic. Instead he woke up in Dean‘s arms, snuggled deeper, and just fell asleep again.

It was mildly concerning. Castiel didn‘t do cuddling. Or sleeping together when the sex part was over. But something about Dean had drawn him in. And he was glad he‘d followed his instinct, because the second he laid down and closed his eyes, his brain reminded him that he‘d just gotten shot at and he could have died.

He was no damsel in distress, and he didn‘t need a protector, but having Dean there sure calmed him down. And the sex before had also been pretty sweet. Maybe they could turn this into a regular occurrence. Without the sleeping over part. Because Castiel definitely didn’t want a repeat of that. He snorted. Yeah. He was definitely in deep denial about how much he craved to feel calm and safe again. But if he didn’t get used to it, it wouldn’t hurt when Dean inevitably found someone better later and it ended.

As soon as he stepped out of the shower, he was startled by Balthazar hanging out near the towel rack. “Jesus fuck. Couldn’t have waited until I was outside?”

Balthazar shrugged with a smirk and looked him up and down. “Not a lot of marks. I’d have pegged Dean for a biter.”

Castiel scowled and grabbed his towel, then he flinched. “Did you… peek in on us?”

“Nah. Thought about it, but I know when I’m not wanted.” Balthazar made some space for Castiel.

“Oh, do you? This is news to me.” Castiel rolled his eyes and towel dried his hair haphazardly. “Then how do you know?”

“I keep trying to explain. I am tuned in to you. I know when you’re in danger. Thankfully for you by now I can differentiate between an adrenaline spike out of fear and one out of lust.” Balthazar explained.

“Oh. Ew.” Castiel made a face. He shouldn’t have asked.

“You know that when you finally allow me to teach you, I may be able to leave, right?” Balthazar offered.

“I don’t want more powers, I want them gone.” Castiel glared. It was an old argument. “And look what’s happening right now. Someone is going around offing people with the gift. It would be way safer for me to be normal.”

“It would be safer for you to use your powers to their full potential, darling.” Balthazar didn’t even hesitate with his retort. “You might’ve been able to save some of the others, too.”

Castiel frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Premonitions, Castiel. You should learn to listen to your dreams.” Balthazar pointed at Castiel’s head and didn’t even flinch when Castiel walked right through him to get to the kitchen. Instead, he followed.

“But my dreams are usually just a lot of jumbled noise and images and none of it makes sense. Last night was the only…” Castiel stopped. Wait. Did he have a premonition?

“Last night?” Balthazar perked up. “Last night what?”

Castiel looked at him with wide eyes. Last night he’d finally slept, and he had just the one dream. A guy with a cross on his hand. His door being kicked in. A gun pointed at him. He’d thought it was just a nightmare related to them getting shot at just a few hours before, but…

Just as his instincts were about to kick in and make him get dressed and flee, his door was kicked open and a man with a gun was breaking into his place, taking aim. Exactly as he’d seen it in his dream.

Balthazar jumped in front of him, facing Castiel and held up both hands. “Ok. Do what I do. Now!”

Castiel didn’t have time to question it, he just moved his hands like Balthazar did, too shocked to even consider ducking or running away. Something started to shimmer in front of his face and he realized it was an invisible shield similar to the one Jess and Garth had created the night before because two bullets flew and crashed into said shield instead of his body.

“The fuck?” The shooter yelled. “They didn’t tell me you had practical magic. But that won’t save you for long.” He pulled into his pockets and got out a weird black powder which he blew in the direction of his invisible shield. It disintegrated in front of Castiel’s eyes.

Balthazar looked frantic, but then his eyes fell onto a kitchen knife. “Do you trust me?” He asked and Castiel could only nod. At this point, yes. Most definitely. “Take the knife and slice it along your tattoo. Any part will do. Then press your right hand into it.”

Castiel again didn’t question it, just did as told. It created a shockwave that sent the shooter flying backwards, knocking the gun out of his hand. Castiel used the opportunity to run towards his bedroom, flip the lock, drop his towel and step into some sweatpants. Much as he wanted to just flee, naked would not be the way. And the guy trying to shoot him was blocking his only exit. He looked at Balthazar, who had followed. “Any hints on how to bolt my door?”

Balthazar sighed. “You need ingredients for that. And god dammit, Cas. You should’ve let me teach you.”

Castiel nodded, steeling himself. He looked down at his chest. The bleeding hadn’t quite stopped yet but he doubted the same trick would work twice. “That’s not actually dampening my powers, is it?”

Looking chagrined, Balthazar shrugged. “It’s to protect you, like I always said. You just assumed it would dampen your powers.”

Well. That explained why it didn’t fucking work. But since it had just saved his life, Castiel would save that conversation for another day. If he’d see another day. “Ok, what now?” He asked.

“Call your Detective and jump out the window?” Balthazar suggested.

“I live on the third floor.” Castiel yelled, maybe a little hysterical right now. And his phone was back on his kitchen table. Fuck. 

Just then there was a loud thump against his bedroom door, the shooter most likely trying to break it down. It was a cheap apartment and Castiel had no doubt he’d succeed soon enough. He looked at Balthazar pleadingly.

“Let me think,” he stated, pacing back and forth in the small room.

“If you let me in, I’ll make it quick.” The mysterious man on the other side tried, before there was another bang against the door.

Not about to make it too easy, Castiel went to his closet and ripped one of the doors out of its hinges. It wasn’t too sturdy, so it was easy enough. He put the door in front of himself as a makeshift shield.

“Abominations, all of you. You almost slipped through the cracks. But you’re working for the police. That makes you the worst of all. The police should protect us from you lot.” The man sounded eerily calm and the banging wasn’t as incessant anymore. Instead of feeling relieved, this all worried Castiel even more. “I’ve made up my mind. I’l make it slow,” the intruder promised.

There was a metallic sound, like the lock being turned. Or was it the door hinges? Castiel couldn’t tell. He ducked behind his shield and peered out the window, just in case. But it was just way too high.

However… was that Dean’s car that he saw parked right in front of his building? He didn’t have to wonder long, because just as the shooter broke down his bedroom door, he could hear “Freeze, police!” coming from inside his apartment. The shooter turned around towards the voice, gun raised, and then there were shots fired and the guy trying to kill him keeled over, shot in the shoulder and in the chest.

Gathering his courage, Castiel quickly ran towards him, kicking the gun out of his hands. The guy looked up at him with a grin. “There’s more of us. We’ll… we’ll…” He coughed and spit up blood and then the grin was wiped off his face, his body convulsing once and then going still. His eyes were still wide open and staring at Castiel and he quickly looked away.

“Dean!” He realized there had been more shots fired and he quickly stepped over the shooter, running towards Dean, who was also lying flat on the ground. But Dean twitched and sat up just as Castiel reached him and could see that he was wearing a bulletproof vest.

Dean groaned and opened the vest, taking it off and looking at his chest. “That’s gonna leave a bruise.” He quirked a smile but then looked alarmed again, reaching out for Castiel’s face. “You ok? You look pale.”

Castiel sat down, or rather, he collapsed next to Dean and gave in to the urge to wrap his arms around the detective. “Thank you,” he breathed and shuddered. He was ok. Dean had saved him. And Dean was also ok. Dean. He moved his head and cupped the detective’s face with both hands, looking him up and down to make sure he really, truly was unharmed. Then he pulled him in for a deep kiss. Dean reciprocated at first, but then he pushed him back gently.

“Listen, Cas. I hear you, but… I gotta call this in.” He gave him another small kiss. “Ok? I’m not saying no, and you’re definitely not sleeping alone tonight, but…” Dean sighed, kissing his temple. “I gotta call this in. And you gotta come down to the station. And Jess probably needs to come as well, and…” He stopped, wrapping his arms tightly around Castiel and taking a deep breath. “Fuck, I’m glad you’re safe. You have no idea.”

Castiel closed his eyes and just held on. In the back of his mind, his cynic brain was yelling at him to not get attached to Dean, and what the fuck was he even doing right now. He should pack and leave town and never look back. But the part of him that wanted to stay, finally listen to Balthazar and train and maybe save Dean next time was a lot louder.

They only moved apart when they could hear sirens coming frown down the street. Apparently, a neighbor had heard the shots and called it in, so it was time for official police business. 

They both couldn’t wait for it to be over so they could get back to the comfort part of this whole ‘being shot at’ business.


End file.
